Lost and insecure, you found me
by BadassGenius
Summary: It takes place after the last episode of Grey's Anatomy. Mark wants to talk to Lexie, he wants to make things right with her but she won't let him.


**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
**Character: **Mark and Lexie  
**Rating:** T  
**Status**: Complete  
**Disclaimer || Author's Note: : **Characters and show belong to Shonda Rhimes. Title of the fiction belongs to The Fray. Written for my dear friend Saar and also dedicated to my dear friend Richyl. Let's keep the Slexie love alive, girls!

**Lost and insecure, you found me.**

It was raining more than its usual in Seattle. Lexie Grey didn't like the rain and leaving her house to go the hospital she cursed that city in every possible way.

On her way to the hospital she started to think about how unlucky she was. The man she loved, the only one she had ever loved that much, was having a baby with another woman. She didn't care that Callie was his best friend, she didn't care that Callie was in a relationship with another person, all Lexie cared was that he left her behind again, that she was alone once again.

Lexie arrived at the hospital right on time and she quickly ran into it in order to not get too wet. She was walking to the Lockers Room when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Lex! Lexie!" he called her name.

"Leave me alone, Mark" she replied, without even looking at him.

Mark walked faster and grabbed her arm.

"Lexie, please" he begged her.

"What do you want from me? Go to your baby mama and leave me the hell alone!" she raised her voice.

"We need to talk, Lexie. We can make it work."

"I don't want to talk to you, Mark" she shook her head and closed the Lockers Room's door behind her.

The brunette quickly got changed and opened the Lockers Room. She snorted as she saw that Mark was waiting for her.

"I have a surgery to perform" she announced.

"So do I" he said "Lexie, please. Listen to me."

"What part of _I don't want to talk to you_ isn't clear to you?" she yelled and ran away.

Mark didn't go after her. He knew he was wrong but he loved her and he wanted her.

Lexie locked herself in the toilet and started to cry. She hated herself for being so stupid to fall in love with the hospital's manwhore, she knew she should have been more careful but still she couldn't deny that Mark Sloan had stolen her heart. It belonged to him and she knew it pretty well.

Actually, she lied. She didn't have any surgery scheduled for that morning but she didn't want to talk to him, she wanted some time for herself.

After one hour spent crying, Lexie finally found the strength to stand up. She washed her face, the cold water deleted all the tears from her pretty face and then the doctor left the bathroom.

Her day at work went good and she never met her ex boyfriend again. It hadn't been a busy day for her but still she was tired. Lexie knew she wasn't tired because of work but because of him. She couldn't be there if he was too, it was too much to handle for her.

"Cristina and I are going out for a drink. You coming?" Meredith asked her sister while they were getting dressed to go home.

"Uh…" Lexie started "No, thanks. I'm really tired and…"

"Lexie…" Meredith insisted.

"No really, I really need to sleep" Lexie said, took her bag and left the Lockers Room.

Honestly speaking, she didn't need to sleep. She wanted to cry hugging her pillow like she used to do when she was a child and her parents scolded her.

When Lexie arrived at the hospital's main door, she realized that it had stopped raining. She half-smiled and sighed relieved. Maybe the sun would have shined the morning later, maybe her life would have been better soon. She needed to believe that in order to survive.

She left the hospital and quickly walked to her car.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, pissed.

"I've been waiting for you" Mark gently replied.

"Please" she started "Go away. I can't move on if you don't leave me alone."

"You don't have to move on, Lexie" Mark whispered "Please, listen to me."

"I don't want to listen to you. You've done enough" she was trying her best not to fall apart.

"Listen to me and then I promise I'll go away" Mark pleaded her "Just give me a chance."

"Fine" she consented. Her arms crossed on her lap.

"Lexie Grey, you're the most amazing woman I've ever known. You're the only woman I've ever loved with my whole heart, you're the only person I would ever give my life for, you're the one who changed me, who made me a better man. I know I messed up so many times in the past but I want to make things right with you" he took a deep breath "I know I'm having a child with another woman but that's a completely different story, I didn't plan it, it just happened. We can have our baby in the future, if you want one."

Lexie looked at him, unable to talk. Tears were streaming down her face, her jaw was trembling and she seemed to have lost her voice.

"You're the most important person in my life and I'll love you forever, if you let me. I'll be the father of your children, you let me. I'll be the last person you see at night and the first person you see in the morning, if you let me" Mark swallowed and knelt to the ground "Will you marry me, Lexie Grey?" he asked her, pulling out a golden ring. His eyes were sincere, he had shiny tears rolling down his cheeks.

Lexie wiped away her tears and looking at him straight in this eyes, she knew that Mark Sloan was what she wanted. No matter how much he hurt her, he was the one for her.

"Yes, Mark" she smiled "I will!"

Mark stood up and hugged her tight, his arms entwined around her body.

"I love you, Little Grey" he whispered to her ear.

"I love you too, Dr. Sloan" she laughed a little and then she pressed her lips against his.


End file.
